What changed Bella?
by badboysbreakhearts
Summary: What if bella wasn't the Bella that everyone thought she was what if she belonged to Alec and what if she saw him and lost it in the clearing in eclipse...first story probaly sucks
1. Chapter 1

FPOV

omg I can't belive Jane just did that she almost never uses her power on any of us only when she has to or shes really bored. Alec's supposed to stop her ,but no he's to sad morning over his mate,his love,or his Bella he's actually counting the days till we go to check on the Cullens because Aro told Jane she could bring Bella back if she looked like she couldn't hold her pain.

APOV

I miss my Bella so much she went on this mission to prove herself worthy to join the guard, to prove herself worthy to be my mate i tried telling her no,but Felix teased her, the thing that hurts the most is that she has to pretend to be in love with Edward cullen I'm so afraid that she is going to fall for him. It doesn't help that Felix keeps teasing me I mean he doesn't have a power with my power I could kill him. He's pissed because I let Jane use her power on him.I heard Demetri say,"That's what you get when you tease him about his mate." Good at least he understands.

JPOV

I can't belive my brother is so heartbroken over this human I mean she's human. What more do I have to say,but she does make my brother happy I don't care if shes fine with the Cullens. I'm bringing her home for my brother.

APOV

Poor Alec. I've never seen him or his thoughts this sad,depressing, or how do they say it these days...emo...(no offense to emo people you rock) I wonder if Jane will bring her back I know most of the guard is betting I mean even Marcus and Caius are betting over it but their bet is way more then the guards Marcus is certain that Jane won't bring her because she likes to be the certain of attention,but Cauis is certain that she will because Alec's been avoiding her far more then usual. I personly belive that Jane will bring her home I guess will have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place after the battle, the Jake thing didn't for all the reviews and to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for being my first reviewer.I don't own and Bella's a half-vampire.

APOV

I can't wait to see my Bella. GRR. Alec stop thinking like that right now she's Edward's Bella. Grr. Calm down Alec. Great now I'm thinking about my self in third person. Aro's gonna love this.

BPOV

I can't wait to see my Alec. Heck I'm even missing Felix and that's saying there they are Hey I put into all their thoughts (Bella and the Volturi gang have this weird mind web going on). I want my Alec back now I put into Felix's thoughts now Edward thinks Felix is gay (no offense to gay people.)

EPOV

Something is up with Bella her heartbeat picked up when the Volturi came probably scared she is the only human here. What's up with Felix's thoughts about Alec is he gay? Oh no Esme's going to be heart broken Jane's going to kill Bree. Here come's Felix to kill her. No...

sorry for it being short I have some New Year's thing, but I wanted to give you something.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews Jane and Alec's pov happens before they decide to kill Bree. the second JPOV is Jasper' to Alejandra Nott for being my first reviewer on chapter 2

JPOV

I can't belive that the cullen's let a new born life I mean if you read her face it has the same sad and depressed look Alec does oh now I understand she lost her mate. I still can't belive Bella hasn't freaked out yet she keeps asking me with her eyes to she if she can come home and I shake my head and she just looks sad. WTH. How does she control herself.

APOV

I can't belive Bella hasn't freaked out yet all I know is that if she doesn't I will soon.

BPOV

No i screamed there is no way I'm letting Jane kill Bree with Bree seeing it coming.

JPOV

I keep getting these weird lust/sadness feeling of Bella, but shes not looking at Edward. Shes looking at Alec Volturi WAIT Alec Volturi. Oh crap he's feeling the same thing something is going on their. time to block your mind Jasper. C is for cookie and cookie is for me.(repeat) Now Edward's looking at me weird. whatever freak I thought now Edward's pissed.

EPOV

No my bella screamed she ran to Bree and looked at Felix he backed off whats going on their? "Bree, honey, I need you to control your thrist I know you don't like to harm humans and I know that you are ok with dieing,"my Bella said. How does she know that? "Bree, I know how it feels to be without your love,life, and mate," my Bella said. I thought she was going to look at me, but she looked at Alec . "Bree I now you think it would have been better to see your mate one more time,but it wouldn't listen I need you to give this message to Diego tell him that it was best that he told Riley and Victoria because if he didn't you probably would have seen him die or he would have seen you die and that would have ended Bree. Oh and one more message this is the most important ok tell Diego when i see you two i want to see an engagement ring on your pretty little finger not a wedding ring because iwant to see your wedding," my Bella finished her message with a loud crack I looked up to see Bree's body fall and noticed Bree's hand in Bella's. My Bella then hugged Felix I growled and I heard another growl.

BPOV

After my message for Diego and Felix killing Bree. I hugged him and said,"I missed you,Felix." He said,"I missed you too, my little si-," he was cut off by my hand on his mouth i don't think he noticed because he bit me. " Damn Felix suck your vemon out now," I yelled. "I can't I haven't fed in like a week," he replied. " Well which one of you nevermind Alec get Felix's damn vemon out of my hand now," I yelled. In a blink of the eye Alec was by my side as the Cullen's gasped probably thinking I want to die. Alec looked at me and said "I don't know if it's safe." This was getting old I looked him in the eye and said " Alec you have drank my blood before and if you even think of draining me I will slap you upside the head. Now get the damn vemon out know." I yelled as he lowered his hand and bit me. Once the vemon was out he was thinking of draining me so I slapped him as the Cullen's gasped he pulled back and said sorry i looked at him and said don't be and I kissed him right them and there.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to everyone who reviewed or read my story and a speical thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for being the first to review my third if you have questions or suggestions just tell me

I don't own twilight.

BPOV

I pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Alec."You, I've missed you, your scent, your taste, and your touch. Everytime he touched me I had to fake feeling love and lust with you I don't need to fake , I love you.O.M.G I just told him I loved him. He looked at me and said. "Bells, I've missed you. Your scent, your taste, your touch, your everything I love you Isabella Swan-Volturi and I'll spend every day proving it to you." Our happy moment was ruined my Demetri's thoughts _Bellsy-boo Edward looks pissed and the other Cullens looked confused "Damn you Deme _ I love you and all, but i'm thinking of letting Alec use his power on you." Deme gasped and said," Bellsy-Boo how dare you talk that way to your older brother." I rolled my eyes as the cullens gasped. Jane then looked at me and said "time to go guys." How dare she try to take my mate away from me.

EPOV

Her words stung and hurt me so much I couldn't contaian my anger and whats with Demetri being her brother and since when is she with Alec. Jane saw this turning bad and told them they were leaving. My bella NO NOT MY BELLA she's not yours Edward she tricked you. I heard Alice yell,"What's going on since when are you in love with Alec of the Volturi, since when are you Bella Swan-Volturi, since when did you allow someone to call you Bellsy-boo, since when are you so close with Demetri that you call him Deme, since when did you not love Edward, just how long have you been playing us Isabella?" Bella looked at the Volturi I...I...I...I do not like your tone Alice Cullen, you will treat me with respect because I have more power then you could ever dream of!" "Yeah right Bella how so," questioned Alice. "I am Felix's hold to this Earth, I am his little sister and right no he doesn't like the tone your using.," Bella said. She was right he did look really pissed at Alice and I mean Alice did have a fling with him Bella knew this because she used the term that had always haunted alice, hold to this earth. " That's it you really think a human could really hold Felix to this earth." " Yes , Alice I do know for a fact that I hold Felix to this Earth he will always protect me he even protects me from his own mate, alice and I'm also Deme or as your refer to him as Demetri I'm his prankster little sister that he always wanted and he to has protected me for my whole life and he is the only one ever allowed to call me Bellsy-Boo call me it again and he'll most likely kill you. I Isabella Swan-Volturi am Jane's best friend forever/her sister-in-law and if you ever offend her you will have to deal with me and her bother,my mate,alec. I'm Alec's mate, his love ,his life, sorry Jane you know it's true. I am Aro's favorite and onl-" she was cut off my Jane covering her mouth.

BPOV

How dare jane try to stop my reasons for the Cullen's to fear me I looked at her and said in her mind and out loud. " Jane drop your hand from my mouth and move." She did because of her fear of me and the Cullen's could see it thet gasped,

EPOV

Jane Volturi just moved because a human told her to. "As I was saying I am Aro's favorite and only niece. He would not like you threatening me. I am Marcus's sole purpose for living now. I am his nice also and he loves me like a father would. I am Cauis's half-vampire half-human daughter. I am one of the only two people to ever get him to open up. And if you dare breath a word of this to anyone I will kill you Do you understand I'm very connected around then you."

How should I start the next chapter in Italy or should Bella finish her speech or not HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing and reading. I'm thinking ahead in the story and I'll need some more charaters if you want to be one just tell me I'll need your charaters name, gender, spieces(vampire, shape-shifter, child of the moon= real werewolf changes with the full moon, maybe mermaid or half people), power, and if you have a peferance for their realtionship with Bella. Thanks to my two reviewers on chapter 4.

BPOV

I woke up in a vampire's arms being carried across the ocean. I looked up thinking it was Alec and saw it was Deme. "Thank god," I whispered. Deme looked at me weird. "I thought you were Alec so I checked and if I hadn't I probably would have kissed you," I said as he looked at me with relief (probably because if I would have kissed him Alec would have killed him). "Anyway why you carrying me," I asked him even though I knew the answer Deme the all mighty scary Demetri Volturi can't swim."Um... I can't swim really fast so I can run faster then I swim so yeah...Oh look the beach," he said I looked and saw Alec,Jane, and Felix waiting for us. As we got on to the beach I ran out of Deme's arms and strait to Alec and yelled."If you ever leave me with Deme the only vampire that exists that can't swim, while running over the ocean I will slap you harder then the last time Rose slapped Emmett!"

?POV

Bella didn't know we were here watching them on the beach she totally just exploded on Alec I've never seen her do that.

BPOV

After I yelled at Alec I looked and said,"sorry still pissed from my speech with the Cullens. He looked at me and said ,"It's ok babe you've done worse to me." he said as he smirked. How dare he, he told me he wouldn't bring that up ever. I slapped him and said in a low hiss," you promised not to speak of that only me,you, and Aro know about that."

JPOV

I wonder what this thing is.

DPOV

I unlike the others know that someone esle is here and I'm so gonna play truth or dare with Bella and Alec later.

FPOV

WTH are they talking about because if I don't find out it will end up bad and I'm still trying to think of who my mate.

BPOV

Ater slapping and threatening him I kissed him and let's just say it wasn't the nicst for the public (Jane,Deme, and Felix) I was the one that had to brake the kiss mostly for Alec's saftey Felix and Deme looked like thay wanted to kill Alec and Jane was covering her eyes saying,"My poor little innocent eyes," now she's fake-drysobbing. "Well hello dear Isabella," some voice said all of us dropped into crouchs getting ready to attak to we saw...

Who do you think it is? Oh and remember if you want to be a charater just tell me


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my reviewers and to Chemelon for giving me her charater idea it will be used and this is to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx you we my first reviewer and I would like you to make a charater because i have a special charater in mind for you please make a charater I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

"Well hello dear Isabella," some voice said all of us dropped into crouchs getting ready to attak to we saw...

?POV

The kids jumped as I spoke I couldn't wait to read Alec's thoughts because I swear if he's playing her I'll kill him. I don't care if he is important to the guard.

BPOV

As soon as we saw that it was Aro and the other kings we got out of our crouches. O.M.G I put into my gangs thoughts I got replys like What? (jane), W.T.H are you ok(Deme), What's wrong little sis(Felix), and Whats wrong are you ok,babe(you can guess who that is). My Dad and Uncles just saw me and Alec making out! Alec looked like he was afraid because I know I am.

APOV

O.M.G the kings saw me making out with their daughter and niece. I'm so dead.

JPOV

O.M.G my brother is so dead. I'll miss him who a I kidding the kings can't kill Alec can they?

FPOV

I can't belive the kings were here and we didn't notice I swear if they kill Alec I'll take Izzy, Jane, and Demetri and run.

DPOV

I should have told them someone was watching them why didn't i recongize their scent. They could kill my baby sisters reason for living.

THIRD PERSON

Everyone of the kids held their breath as Aro said...


	7. Chapter 7

hey it's bee awhile I was in a car wreck and I've had alot of friend drama. I don't own Twilight

BPOV

Everyone froze as Aro said,"Bella you should have trusted us more I mean it's not the nicest welcoming seeing your niece make-out with one of my top guards...but I took it well...unlike your fater." I looked over at my father he looked pissed."Father please calm down...please," I said. Father looked even more pissed he said was," You better ask for her hand in marriage and your mother and I would like to talk to you at 7:30 Isabella." With that he left. I looked at Aro. I ran after him. "I'm so sorry father I should have told you...but I was afraid you would ban me from him and he's my mate and I couldn't live without him." He looked at me and said," Izzy...we've known about this for awhile now did you forget that your Uncle Marcus can see bonds he may not be able to see yours but he could see Alec's and let me tell your there's a reason that I told him that he better ask for your hand in 's what your mother and I wanted to talk about I guess you really don't need to see us know but your mother has missed you so you still have to and you can never ever show your mother how two kiss she would kill Alec, you and then aro and I for not telling her. Ok we migh twant to get back to the castle now."

CPOV

Why wouldn't my own daughter tell me. I mean am do I really look that me and angry. Urgh, why do I look so mean. What to do. What to do.I can't believe that she wouldn't tell me, her own coul-"Cauis are you ok,"asked my wife."Fine, just why didn't she tell me." "Tell you what,"asked my wife. "Um...nothing what ever totally lost in thoughts...bye." "WHAT IN T-

APOV

Marcus and I were talking when we were cut off by."WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARO DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BELLA?"Wow looks like she found out about her baby girl and her then heard a vampire running. "OMG BELLA'S GOING TO KILL ME,"yelled Cauis."HAHAHA."Marcus laughed. WTH. "Wonder why you 2 haven't figured it out yet.I mean its so..so,""So what..what do you mean,"yelled Cauis.

MPOV

I can't belive I didn't realize this sooner thats why she instisted on going, thats why she instisted on turning him, thats why she always protected him in a changed him for her daughter. Aw young love so cute.I wonder what the young couple is doing right ."Guys we have an issue,"I said.

Hey I know its short but im working on it. Im sorry foor not writing and thanks to all my reviewers that kept reminding me to write thanks


End file.
